Damned if I do ya Damned if I Don't
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: Merlin and Arthur figure out they love eachother, plain and simple fluff : enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Please enjoy my story though it is not my first fan fiction it's my first posted to so hopefully you'll love it as much as I do

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Merlin (I wish….)

Warning rated M for later chapters Male on Male sexual relations don't read it if you don't like it and those who do you can join me in my fan girl-ness: D

* * *

><p>Sitting back relaxing by the fire as he watched Merlin gently caress the metal links of his chain mail 'and for some reason Arthur couldn't fathom he wondered what those hands would feel like on his chest' shaking the thought from his head he quickly replaced the soft smile on his face with the pompously confident mask he had perfected at a young age shaking his head at his friend starting to speak toward the almost mute figure "you know there is nothing to worry about it is only a wedding nothing too dangerous or father wouldn't have only sent me and Lancelot if he expected danger, besides prince Percival has been a good friend of mine since we were young".<p>

Merlin still looking unconvinced only because he trusted the dragon to tell him the truth and nothing else and his last visit he had warned Merlin that Arthurs life would be taken by a rouge magician if he was not careful so he had not been at all thrilled with the plans to travel.

Looking back at Merlin wondering what was bugging him because his face looked quite haggard his usual overly happy and slightly smug ever present grin was turned down into a strangely thoughtful frown. Sighing loudly trying to get his attention failing miserably because Merlin wore the same face of unfazed concern making his chest ached slightly because of the lack of the playful grin, breaking the terse silence finally yelling throwing the peble that had been in his hand "OI! MERLIN!"

head snapping up to stare at Arthur "hey it's a wedding not an attack and if it makes you feel better I'll wear my god damn armor when were ride into the city" smiling slightly Merlin ducked his head touched that he would be worried about his feelings blushing slightly and muttering a quick "Thanks" and standing hand accidently touching Arthurs cheek before quickly taking his hand back not expecting the electric currant that ran through him. Running out of the campsite yelling something about seeking out the MIA knight, Lancelot who had left quite some time ago to find more fire wood.

Leaving a slightly shocked Arthur touching the cheek Merlin had so lightly brushed even though it felt as if it had been burned in the most pleasant sort of way. Shaking hands reached up into his now much too long hair that reached almost to his chin, gripping it tightly and breathing unevenly trying to figure out the shapeless emotions tat have been welling up stronger and stronger inside him for the past few months.

Now realizing his actions and feeling of the last month he actually smiled thinking of when Merlin decided to tell him he was being a prat. And how the empty feeling that had been left inside him since him and Morgana had betrayed his trust and made an attempt on the life of his father, had almost completely disappeared every time Merlin had been near him how they talked late into the night how Merlin missed his mother and how Arthur just wanted to create a happy and healthy kingdom. How he had these weird feeling after a simple friendly touch that Merlin had obviously meant nothing more than an accidental touch, He couldn't lose what he had with Merlin simply because of a strange and surely fleeting desires.

He was truly one of his only friends despite his popularity he had kept himself away from other people. And to top that off they were both men for Gods sakes! It was wrong, it was stupid, most of all it would disgust his father and probably Merlin. What the hell was he thinking it would just freak him the hell out and then in result loose the only friend besides Guinevere that had bothered to try to know him behind his usual mask.

In the midst of his metal ramblings Merlin and Lancelot entered the clearing to look upon the sight of Arthur positively almost ripping out his hair with an expression on his face of a man with severe pain. Slowly back out of the clearing they both looked at each other and Merlin whispered a plan in his ear. Sucsefuly past more than 500 paces out of sight and began a loud and rambuciose conversation laughing very loudly knowing that Arthur had violently started out of his thinking upon hearing them and that he would have already placed the mask back on.

* * *

><p>Hey sorry the fist chapter is so short reveiws are welcome and they will make me write faster so unless im inspired the next (and thankfuly sooo much longer) chapter will be in by Saterday and if anybody knows what singerband inspired the title of this fic tell me and i will add anything you sugguest to the plottline to make it interesting soooo enjoy okay :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Painting flowers**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Merlin, sadly

**Warning:** this story is rated M for later chapters for male on male slash but this chapter is rated T for graphic character death

* * *

><p>Sitting beside the fire in the dying light Arthur was still trying to shake himself of the depressing thoughts that had plagued his mind only hours earlier. Knowing that the others had noticed his silence and had been occasionally thrown jibes and odd queries his way trying too get him involved in the light conversation, nor did he miss the odd looks of worry that Merlin had been throwing his way. Only too ready to get away from the very man who had affected him so he was eager to escape to the land of dreams. About to call out his intentions taking in his 2 friends who were huddled Lance had his arm slung around Merlin's shoulder as they talked.<p>

Jealous of the fact that that would never be his arm around Merlin in anyway that mattered to him, his sudden bitterness made his voice ruff with emotion even though if anyone else besides them heard him they would have noticed no difference "hey we need to get some sleep I intend to arrive tomorrow before sunset" gathering his cloak he headed off toward the tent he and Merlin shared. Looking after him with a now all too familiar worry, they proceeded to extinguish the fire and burry the bones from their dinner. Bidding Lancelot to go ahead and sleep while he attended to the horses not wanting to question Merlin request because he was dead tired from training the new recruits last week he was still sporting bruises.

Little did he know Merlin's true intentions for getting rid of him so that after the horses were appropriately seen to. His eyes flashed that shining gold muttering the quick Latin fraises that would alert his to any magical attacks he had not already warned against and Arthur's mood had been setting him on edge. Making a quick an granted a fool hardy decision he quietly crept into the tent that he and Arthur were sharing, making sure the prince was fast asleep as he began his nightly routine of placing protection spells on both himself Arthur and Lancelot, mindlessly gazing on his restless friend.

_Dream:_

_Riding through the woods Merlin sitting on the saddle in front of his they rode in panic, running from he manticore that had interrupted their swim and killing one of the Horses. Devoid of neither sword nor dagger Arthur chose the only option that was possible to keep his Merlin safe swinging the near helpless younger man onto the saddle and the Beast finished with the horse and had turned to them. Merlin pressed tightly against him as they galloped through his once childhood sanctuary navigating through the familiar woods attempting the futile act of reaching the cities gates. But alas luck was not on their side as the monster pounced knocking the horse over and throwing both of them free. Merlin his sweet Merlin was scrambling backwards trying to put distance between him an the manticore, but before Arthur could spring to his feet and protect him the monster pounced again this time at Merlin and it felt as if his heart was being torn to pieces as held him under those fearsome claws drawing blood and gouging into the soft flesh earing an anguished scream. That horrid thing only turned his head to Arthur and speaking over those pain filled scream that filled the air and was tearing his soul to pieces said " Aww is young Arthurs poor lover in pain, you knew this would happen you wanted this to happen, he has never loved you, he truly only fooled you to betray you wanted me to save you from the pain you know he would cause to you and how dissipointed your father would be hmmm" cocking it's head to the side looking strait into his eyes "He would have just left you like all the others so he wasn't really worth it so I'll just kill him now" 'smiling' again he lowered his head and bit into the thrashing body beneath him seeing him still as blood coated the maw of the manticore and the grass, looking back at devatated princed it grinned and then bounded off into the forest. Arthur still frozen began to scream with tears covering his face as sobs racked he felt as if he was literally being shaken so ruffle with the wind scream his name._

End dream:

Startled by the scream ripping through his prince's lungs he quickly stopped the almost constant steam of Latin .leaning down and attempting to pull the shaking and still screaming man beneath him from the horrid dream. Slapping him slightly Arthur was pulled from his dream only to look into the beautifully terrified eyes of the man he had just thought he had lost….

Grabbing his servant into a tight embrace tear still streaming down his face, shocked at the sudden contact he slowly rocked the grieving prince in his arms. Looking up to the caring and albeit shocked face above him sobbing into his shirt again "I'd thought I had lost you" he whispered, mumbling something close to "all my fault" over and over again.

Starring into his eyes the look of shock gone only fondness his soft lips parted slightly unable to resist and vulnerable his head darted forward to lightly brush his lips against Merlin those blue eyes going wide. Realizing what he was doing he pulled back violently shaking his head he sprang up and ran as fast as he could from the campsite leaving a stunned Merlin who had brought his fingers to his lips touching them gently in wonderment and shock.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope you liked this one sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't decide weather or not to make Merlin chase after him and profess his love for him or wait until the next morning make things all awkward and lots angst so all reviews are very welcome and helpful I'm going to try to get the next chapter up this weekend or possibly Monday it depends and like last time anybody who can name the singer band that inspired the song/title of this chapter I'll add anything you want to the story again reviews are very welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **_**Skyway Avenue**_

_Cause if you jump_

_I Will Jump too_

_We will fall together_

Ok I can't seem to help myself when it comes to the song titles. I had forgotten to do this in chapter 2 so I'll tell for both so….

C1 title- Damned if I do ya damned if I don't- Album= Nothing personal-by All Time Low

C2 title-Panting flowers-Album=Alice in wonderland soundtrack- By all time low

So after that little rant I always appreciate comments and correct any mistakes I make or throw anything out there that you think should happen in the story I take requests and criticism in equal parts so thanks for reading I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: i do not own merlin in any way shape or form

* * *

><p>Even After being shocked to hell and still very shaken from his dreams and the fact that he had kissed Merlin, "for gods sakes why the hell would I do that to myself he's probably back there disgusted."<p>

Speaking to himself out loud for the fist time he had left the tent almost 10 minutes ago he realized he sounded absolutely terrible. Reaching up to rub away the tears that hadn't stopped even during his run making his sight blurred and his debt perception impaired. Basically he realized he was a hysterical mess running through the woods liable to bump into anything or fall and hurt him self.

His knees already weak from grief of what he thought was a ruined friendship finally collapsing somewhere that must have been at least six miles from the camp resting against a tree that to Arthur looked as old as time.

Taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm him self and the sobs, now dry that were aching to explode from his chest he began to trace the lines of the bark and unknowing humming a tune that his beloved nurse maid that had been born in France and had often sung

Frère Jacques  
>Frère Jacques<br>Dormez vous?  
>Dormez vous?<br>Sonnez les matines,  
>Sonnez les matines,<p>

The blinding sadness had pulled him under again, also remembering that she had left too along with every one else he ever cared about even his father had left him, though the man had stayed with him he had never shown one single shred or glimmer of something close to love towards him.

And now he himself had made sure that Merlin, the man the had befriended him risked his life for him and put up with the outlandish front he had used in means of a shield, for almost a year now staying by his side was some of the best weeks of poor Arthurs life. And now it was gone because he couldn't restrain himself giving in to the weary pain of his mind he fainted from shear exhaustion and stress not once noticing the catlike green eyes starring at him from the brush or the faint callings of his name that seemed to almost to be coming from his mind.

Crouching with a dagger in his hand Mordred glared at the weak an unconscious prince who lay crumpled before him. It was hard for him to believe this man who had saved him would grow so weak. He had been sent by his masters who had learned by scrying that the prince and 2 other would be traveling through the wood to a distant kingdom, he was sent to kill him to finally drive the half mad king over the edge and out of his mind hopefully incapacitating him and allowing them to take over. But now starring at the pathetic form of Arthur face wrenched with obvious pain and tears still gathered of his face.

Knowing that he must show no mercy yet oh so hesitant because of his owed life and because he never wanted to kill anyone, even though his body was now altered to that of a 20 something year did not mean his mind was not affected by the only 11 years of life he had experienced. Deciding quickly he tightened the grip on the hilt and lunged to stab the still form in the heart.

But as if the enchanted blade had other ideas it swerved away burying itself in the blonds shoulder. Awaken and crying out in agony as the dagger pierced itself in the soft flesh now aware he quickly grabbed the man who's face was deceivingly familiar and punching him square in the jaw with a resounding crack. They began to struggle Mordred momentarily forgetting his magic and Arthur though still fighting he was half screaming from the pain in his shoulder feeling the warm cascade of blood over the front of his night shirt.

After Merlin had gotten over the shock of that the prince might also have the same type of god-awful feeling towards him as he had harbored since the first day he had set eyes upon him. He had gotten up throwing on his shoes he tore after him occasionally using a spell to

Replenish the small torch he had made to cut through the darkness. Yelling Arthurs name to the trees when he lost track of him after wondering around for almost a whole hour he felt as if someone had punched him in the chest followed by a scream.

The scream was filled with agonized pain and was unmistakably Arthur's as Merlin realized belatedly as he tore after the sound eyes glowing gold that his wards had been pierced by some sort of blade a magicians blade he was sure of because he had bound Arthur so tight in wards that he had been surprised when the prince had been able to sheath his sword.

Still following the yells of pain and as he drew nearer the sounds of a scuffle. With power he had never felt before this strongly enveloping his limbs in his single minded drive to save the prince, his prince screaming with all his might "_dimittam__!" _the strength of the spell overwhelmed him and threw him back into a tree where he immediately before Merlin could attack magiked himself into a raven that took flight through the tree tops screeching in defeat.

Now he ran to Arthur who was bleeding out from his wound already the front of his shirt was drenched with his blood as he laid gasping in pain not even the strength to rip out the cursed blade that was still deeply imbedded his shoulder the silver hilt was covered with gore but still shown in the moonlight strange runes glinting off the sides. Running his hand along the side of the wound Arthurs only semi conscious Merlin hoped to hell that he wouldn't remember anything kissing his bloodied lips quickly he ripped the blade out then he cleansed the gash and placing a hand on the place were blood flowed the most he ripped the night shirt.

Eyes flashing yet again the odd distorting yet beautiful gold that mesmerized the semi-conscious Arthur. Who knew what it meant, that he knew he should fear but he couldn't bring himself to care all he knew was that with Merlin he was safe and happy. Working tirelessly over him trying to stop the bleeding with the few medicinal spells he could do, he knew that he couldn't knit the flesh back together until the bleeding had stopped unless he risked an almost certain infection that would only make for a more prolonged and painful death.

Noticing Arthurs eyes were rapidly starting to close and how he grimace was giving was to something more peaceful that of a man who was ready for the end. Angered greatly by this expression tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes an he continued to work over his body half screaming "Come on you prat your not going to die on me now, keep your god damned eyes open please!" finishing finally stopping the bleeding he gave into the costly magic giving his all into fixing the man who had been dearest to his life for so many months.

Arthur began to squirm as he was filled with an unbearable itching feeling in his shoulder but still unable to move too much. Eyes fluttering open he looked up into Merlin's now positively white gold eyes that had a fierce determination of a crazed man in his eyes. Even as he felt his strength return and the wound heal he was frozen not until Merlin eyes stopped glowing and with a small gasped he slumped forward onto Arthur's chest and stomach. As if someone had lifted a heavy blanket that had been covering him he could move again feeling better and more rested than he had when ran into the woods.

Pulling his servant up to him shakily checking for a pulse, there was one but it was very faint and slowed to half as fast as it should be. Standing up cradling The Angelic looking young man in his arms feeling surprisingly heavy he made his way back to camp.

After reaching the camp he was unsurprised to find Lancelot asleep as he had often told his Knight that he sleeps sounder than most of the dead. Laying Merlin carefully on his bed roll giving him one quick kiss on the forehead knowing that Merlin would not be aware of it he still was cursing him self for kissing his best friend earlier. He was glad that Merlin had followed him into the woods no doubt to yell at Arthur but none the less he was grateful that his sense of loyalties had made him save him. Kissing him again he wondered whether or not he should tell him that he knows that Merlin wields magic or not or leave hit to think he was ignorant.

* * *

><p>Okay first of all this chapter was all angst and for those who havnt assumed merlin is in a deep coma because the amount of magic and the shear amount of power he used did that. Aurthur's still a bit of an idiot not spotting the obvious and Lancelot the poor dolt just slept through it all haha. Well i hope you has as much fun reading this as I had writting it I always appreciate comments, criticisms and if you want you can give me ideas for the next chapter. oh and i would realy like reveiws and im gonna wait untill saterday to post another chapter sorry there is like three test this week and id like to plan the next chapter<p>

Love JustPlainAmy :)


	4. Chapter 4

My Paper Heart

_Please just doesn't play with me my paper heart will bleed,_

_The wait for destiny won't do_

_Stay with me please I Beseech you!_

_~Alright people last title was from 'We the kings' a latest love of mine. And since this is probably the last chapter unless I decide on an epilogue alright and that depends on responses on how many people wants one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin at all as much as I'd like to._

_Rated M for a reason Male X Male sexual relations so if you don't like it don't read it._

All Merlin could think was that it was a dream the hand stroking his hair his side while holding him up in his coma like state. He was paralyzed and with his eyes closed he could see nothing but he could hear the breathing and the warmth seeping in from behind him. The constant ramblings of Arthur talking to him about the time how long it was until they got there that it was going to be ok sweet nothings drifting from his mouth to ear. And even if it was a dream damn it all he was going to enjoy it and let himself believe that this was real and Arthur really liked him and wanted him. All he wanted was to nuzzle against his chest and rap his arms around him again. But if Merlin took himself out of the coma he would suffer and suffer greatly and he needed to be as powerful as he could be to protect the man he had loved for so many weeks months even.

Arthur didn't know how he knew, having already explaining to himself it was probably Merlin's magic reaching out to him. After having woken up Lancelot and explain what had happened he had gone back to Merlin and as he lifted him into the saddle, accidentally brushing bare skin feeling a jolt a power that had enthralled him and wrapped around him in a protective embrace. It was distinctively protective and fiercely so surrounding him and Merlin in an invisible force field and Arthur was realizing it was just because of Merlin that he wasn't dead yet and not just for last night he had always played the flash of gold in his eyes as a trick of the light or just his imagination when he had seen it. That spear with the hippogrith even when Morgana had almost died and Merlin had argued with an all powerful witch! A witch without fear it made sense to him now. But for some reason he wasn't afraid his father had taught him to fear and to cut down any magicians in his path, that were evil all of the, his father could never had been more wrong

Tracing his fingers around Merlin's abdomen drawling small patterns of anything from geometric shapes to drawling lines connecting a few pale freckles on the milk white skin resisting the urge to lean for and ravage his neck lick bite and kiss every part of him that he could reach. But he restrained himself holding back because not only did he know Lancelot was only a few hundred feet away and that Merlin would hate him even more if he found out that Arthur had took to molesting him while he had been trusting enough to be in an unconscious state still he was unable to resist kissing him softy on the cheek and forehead.

As they came to the gates and Arthur had greeted Mordred and been introduced to his soon to be wife. Leaving quickly he requested a private chamber for Merlin to recover he began to speech things he wanted to shout to Merlin and things he wanted to tell him and all the while wishing he didn't have to tell him.

Merlin was content to stay in his president state with strong arms around holding him close on some sort of soft bed thou he knew he had less than ten minutes before he awoke. Arthur had been silent for a few minutes before beginning to speak in a soft but still so pain filled it broke his heart. "Merlin I know you can't here me but I still want to tell you something" pausing and gathering his breath before continuing and oh how the suspense was killing him.

"Well dear Merlin I enjoy the company of men more than women…. In a sexual way, forgive me but I haven't but to help to fall for you quite hard actually" chuckling darkly to himself "and Merlin these past few moths with have been some of the best in my life and…and…. Well Merlin your going to hate me for this but…..I love you" tightening his arms around the smaller male lean in to kiss him sweetly almost pulling out of the kiss when the soft pink lips had begun to move against his a hand coming to the back of Arthurs neck.

Breaking to sweet so sweet kiss for air Merlin's enchanting blue eyes gazing into to his Merlin began to speak with total and utter sincerity "I love you too Arthur" finding himself almost instantly hard at these words he pushed forward lips locked into a rough demanding kiss that Arthur was determined to show just how much he cared.

Merlin's hands roamed determined to learn and explore every part of him. Pushing himself against Arthur needing to be as close as could get. Feeling his partners hard on digging into his thigh as he climbed up into that perfect lap of his.

Smiling into Arthur's neck licking a quit stripe before biting down on his collar bone hard as he quickly palmed his soon to be lovers' erection.

Growling and whimpering from Merlin's touch he quickly flipped them so he was underneath him in less than a second, grabbing those to long and slender hands and putting in tight restraint in one hand while the other was working the buttons off of him while they shared a sloppy kiss Arthurs tongue licked against his partners mouth asking entrance one which Merlin reverently accepted battling tongues while Arthur was ripping the shirt off of Merlin.

Smirking again Merlin's eyes flashed and they were both in bed totally naked Merlin's proud 9 ½ inch cock lying erect in front of him. Before Merlin could to anything he had released his hands and took the head of his cock into his mouth swirling it in his mouth earning a gasp and a strangled sounding moan, as Merlin hand came down to grab a fist full of air.

Delighting in the sounds elicited he took as much as he could into his mouth trying not to gag as the grip on the back of his head got even more firm. Bobbing his head and starring into those sparkling blue eyes as he deep throated him.

Pulling on the beautiful golden locks below him, his hips snapping up feeling his cock bounce off the back of Arthur's throat while he mouth fucked him and as if of their own accord words were drifting from his mouth.

"oh my you like that don't you sucking my cock" before Merlin said Arthur had thought he couldn't get any harder from looking at the milk white skin glowing palely in what sun as streaming into the room. But he was wrong those few words made his hard erection growing painfully hard at this point all the gasping Merlin was doing made him throb.

Merlin feeling so close to edge knew was going to be done very soon feeling the warmth pool tighter in his groin. "Arthur I'm, I'm close" in response to these words redoubling his effort even as Merlin tried to pull his head back half heartedly. Arthur wanted all of him he wanted to taste Merlin in his entirety. Yelling again "Cuming!" drinking in every bit of the milky white substance that had coated his mouth and throat and loving every second of it.

Licking his lips he climbed back up to Merlin kissing him hard and deep, releasing each other for air Merlin had a chance to speak again whispering into the panting and still hard Arthur's ear "I want you inside me" with out missing a beat he jumped up to grab lotion for his pack by the door returning to him.

Spreading his legs and moaning wantonly on the bed as a fingered covered in a cool substance entered him gasping. Arthur waited until Merlin's oh so tight passage relaxed around inserting a second find scissoring lightly and listening to Merlin's moans making sure there was nothing but pleasure in them.

Adding another finger and while stretching for the much lager object he searched for something he had read about fingers exploring, Merlin saw white and admitted a scream that was swallowed only by Arthurs kiss 'found it' was all he could think smiling smugly into the kiss.

Pulling out his fingers after properly stretching him Merlin whimpering in complaint about the feeling of emptiness that now filled him. Positioning himself at Merlin's virgin entrance before penetrating with a swift thrust, Merlin felt a slight amount of pain but it was over taken by the vast amounts of pleasure that came to him when he realized it was Arthur who was inside him his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Waiting to move to let Merlin adjust as not to hurt but the tight heat that was Merlin was driving him crazy "you feel so good baby so tight". Loving those words Merlin stated to jerk his hips as if he needed to force him to move. And as soon as Merlin started to move any of his resolve melted as he fucked his respondent lover into the head bed with a wild abandon.

Releasing his thick semen into Merlin and feeling suck heat fill him Merlin released for a second time. Collapsing on top of his raven haired lover barely having enough energy to remove himself then snuggling into Merlin's side. Smiling and holding each others hands lost to each other and the sweet I love you's before falling asleep wondering what they would do in the morning when they had to return themselves to reality in the morning while at he same time not even caring as they embraced each other into the night.

Ok I hope every one likes it I'm kind of hating myself for how terrible I am at sex scenes but I hope you liked it any way and the song from this title was all-American rejects so love to them and anybody who had fun reading this and if I get 10 reviews that want an epilogue ill write one Kay


	5. Chapter 5

My Paper Heart

_Please just doesn't play with me my paper heart will bleed,_

_The wait for destiny won't do_

_Stay with me please I Beseech you!_

_~Alright people last title was from 'We the kings' a latest love of mine. And since this is probably the last chapter unless I decide on an epilogue alright and that depends on responses on how many people wants one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin at all as much as I'd like to._

_Rated M for a reason Male X Male so if you don't like it don't read it._

All Merlin could think was that it was a dream the hand stroking his hair his side while holding him up in his coma like state. He was paralyzed and with his eyes closed he could see nothing but he could hear the breathing and the warmth seeping in from behind him. The constant ramblings of Arthur talking to him about the time how long it was until they got there that it was going to be ok sweet nothings drifting from his mouth to ear. And even if it was a dream damn it all he was going to enjoy it and let himself believe that this was real and Arthur really liked him and wanted him. All he wanted was to nuzzle against his chest and rap his arms around him again. But if Merlin took himself out of the coma he would suffer and suffer greatly and he needed to be as powerful as he could be to protect the man he had loved for so many weeks months even.

Arthur didn't know how he knew, having already explaining to himself it was probably Merlin's magic reaching out to him. After having woken up Lancelot and explain what had happened he had gone back to Merlin and as he lifted him into the saddle, accidentally brushing bare skin feeling a jolt a power that had enthralled him and wrapped around him in a protective embrace. It was distinctively protective and fiercely so surrounding him and Merlin in an invisible force field and Arthur was realizing it was just because of Merlin that he wasn't dead yet and not just for last night he had always played the flash of gold in his eyes as a trick of the light or just his imagination when he had seen it. That spear with the hippogrith even when Morgana had almost died and Merlin had argued with an all powerful witch! A witch without fear it made sense to him now. But for some reason he wasn't afraid his father had taught him to fear and to cut down any magicians in his path, that were evil all of the, his father could never had been more wrong

Tracing his fingers around Merlin's abdomen drawling small patterns of anything from geometric shapes to drawling lines connecting a few pale freckles on the milk white skin resisting the urge to lean for and ravage his neck lick bite and kiss every part of him that he could reach. But he restrained himself holding back because not only did he know Lancelot was only a few hundred feet away and that Merlin would hate him even more if he found out that Arthur had took to molesting him while he had been trusting enough to be in an unconscious state still he was unable to resist kissing him softy on the cheek and forehead.

As they came to the gates and Arthur had greeted Mordred and been introduced to his soon to be wife. Leaving quickly he requested a private chamber for Merlin to recover he began to speech things he wanted to shout to Merlin and things he wanted to tell him and all the while wishing he didn't have to tell him.

Merlin was content to stay in his president state with strong arms around holding him close on some sort of soft bed thou he knew he had less than ten minutes before he awoke. Arthur had been silent for a few minutes before beginning to speak in a soft but still so pain filled it broke his heart. "Merlin I know you can't here me but I still want to tell you something" pausing and gathering his breath before continuing and oh how the suspense was killing him.

"Well dear Merlin I enjoy the company of men more than women…. In a sexual way, forgive me but I kinda fell for you..." chuckling darkly to himself "and Merlin these past few moths with have been some of the best in my life and…and…. Well Merlin your going to hate me for this but…..I love you" tightening his arms around the smaller male lean in to kiss him sweetly almost pulling out of the kiss when the soft pink lips had begun to move against his a hand coming to the back of Arthurs neck.

Breaking to sweet so sweet kiss for air Merlin's enchanting blue eyes gazing into to his Merlin began to speak with total and utter sincerity "I love you too Arthur" finding himself almost instantly hard at these words he pushed forward lips locked into a rough demanding kiss that Arthur was determined to show just how much he cared.

Merlin's hands roamed determined to learn and explore every part of him. Pushing himself against Arthur needing to be as close as could get. Feeling his partners hard on digging into his thigh as he climbed up into that perfect lap of his.

Cupping Arthur's face in hid Merlin gazed into his love's eyes, " I love you too, you prat" the word prat coming out almost fondly he smiled down at the now beaming Arthur. Suddenly he felt himself being tossed back onto the bed and Arthur laughing he relaxed into his lover embrace.

* * *

><p><span>Hey every one this is a re-edit cause of all the commotion about M-rated story's so i hope you still enjoyed it<span>


End file.
